Férias Inesquecíveis
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Olá, Ikki fica na mansao Kido, sem seu cosmo, e coisas surpreendentes acontecem com ele. Quer saber mais, entao leia a fic.
1. Chapter 1

Olha, quem não gosta de YAOI e/ou Lemon e/ou darkhentai, por favor, retire-se daqui, mais se quiser ler e depois me criticar, faça-o bem feito.

Reviews com críticas e/ou elogios, sempre são bem vindos, pois quero melhorar.

Só para constar, esta fic eu escrevi a quase um ano e meio, só após uma conversa no telefone, com a Chibi Hypnos ( mais uma vez) fui encorajado a postá-la. Eu não modifiquei quase nada, só completei e terminei de escrever a fic, preciso dizer onde ela estava parada?

Bem, bom proveito deste delírio.

Fui ( até lá embaixo)

* * *

**Férias "Inesquecíveis" **

_Mansão Kido_

Saori encontrava-se no salão principal de sua "humilde" casa, com Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki presentes – este último estava quase roncando - , conversando sobre o que ela faria no futuro, até que...

Saga via cosmo: _Saori, pelo amor de Zeus, vem para o Santuário urgente, O Shun e o Hyoga estão tentando inundar aqui com lágrimas, SOCORRO! Glubbbbbb!_

Saori: Queridos cavaleiros, teremos que fazer uma viagem de emergência para a Grécia, antes que o Santuário vire um parque subaquático. Irão comigo:

Seiya, a éguinha pocotó.

Seiya: Humpf, o que eu fiz para ser tão humilhado?

Shiryu: Nasceu, huauhahuauhhuahuahuahuahuahua!

_Risada geral no salão. _

Shiryu: O pedófilo!

Shiryu: Eu já falei que num fiz nada e nem farei, além do que não tenho idade para isto. Grrrr.

Saori: Vamos!

Ikki e Tatsumi: E eu?

Saori: Vocês tem que ficar aqui, vai que algum meliante tenta roubar a minha pequena mansão?

Ikki: É meu irmão que está com problemas, eu vou ir ajudá-lo!

Saori: Não vai!

Ikki: É melhor deixar eu ir, ou você se arrependerá!

Saori: E vai fazer o que? Seu irmão precisa deixar de ser um **Viadinho**!

_Ikki voa em cima da Saori e começa a esganá-la, mais ao receber uma ameaça de vida da Deusa, larga-a. Shun – que ouvia a conversa via cosmo - em nenhum momento tentou se defender da acusação, só falou via cosmo para Ikki, que a Deusa ia conhecer o **"**_**V-I-A-D-I-N-H-O"**_quando ficassem sozinhos._

Saori: Ikki, eu até te levaria, mas após este ato, não deixarei você fazer suas entradas fantásticas! WFWFFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFW!

Shiryu cochichando com Seiya: Que risada é esta?

Seiya: Não sei e nem quero descobrir, mas acredito que o Ikki ainda se dará mais mal ainda?

Shiryu: Como?

Seiya: Espere e verá!

Ikki: Como assim Saori? O que ser de mim, se entrar triunfalmente, poder eu não posso?

Saori: Isto é alemão para mim, pois grego eu saberia.

Ikki: Humpf! Se eu não entrar triunfalmente, eu não sou nada!!! Eu disse NADAAAAAA!!!!!

Saori: A é? - Olhar muito maléfico-

Ikki: Glumb! - Cochichando consigo mesmo – Falei demais!

Saori: Então retirarei todo seu cosmo, assim, você não poderá sair daqui e o Tatsumi te vigiará. WFWFFWFWFWFWFWFWFWFW! Sofra Fênix!

Ikki: Como se eu temesse o cara de polvo! Humpf!

_Pouco tempo depois, Saori, Seiya e Michael Jackson, quer dizer, Shiryu, foram para a Grécia, resolver os problemas aquáticos causados pelo choro dos cavaleiros de bronze presentes no Santuário._

_**Primeiro dia**_

Fênix acordou até que cedo para ele, só 1 hora da tarde. Tatsumi já estava almoçando e rindo da cara toda amassada do Fênix. Este queria matar o careca, mas como estava sem cosmo, e já estava cansado de ficar preso pela Saori, decidiu não fazer nada contra este, visto que depois que pegasse seu Cosmo de volta, sumiria dali.

A tarde transcorreu tudo bem, Ikki ficou vendo televisão e Tatsumi comandava os empregados.

De noite, os dois jantaram na mesma mesa, sem se matarem ou agredirem formalmente, mais, um fato chamou a atenção:

Ikki saiu da sala de jantar, foi na cozinha e preparou dois copos de sucos. Voltou a sala e entregou um destes copos a Tatsumi, que disse prontamente que nunca deve-se beber algo que foi feito por outrem sem que você o veja. Ikki ficou puto da vida, já que cordialidade não é uma atitude normal sua, e quando o fez, é menosprezada e duvidam de sua "bondade".

Após comerem, os dois foram dormir.

_**Segundo dia**_

As oito horas da manhã, todos encontravam-se de pé na casa, menos Ikki de Fênix, que fingia dormir, mais estava deitado, com uma dor de cabeça insuportável para ele.

DIM DONG ( campainha)

Tatsumi: Olá, bem vindos, por favor, sentem-se.

Abrirá passagem para dois homens entrarem na casa.

Ikki estava a ponto de explodir, sua cabeça estava doendo mais ainda agora, com o som da campainha.

Dirigiu-se a sala, para mandar para a PQP aquele que fizerá a dor dele aumentar drasticamente, mais não conseguiu falar nada ao ver quem era.

* * *

Olá amigos, a história, como já dito, foi minha primeira, por isso, a qualidade ( na minha opinião) é muito baixa, infelizmente.

Gostaria que comentassem, e depois venho com a parte dois, onde acontecerá o meio e o fim da fic. Obrigado pela atenção, até mais.


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, após algum tempo, peguei nas folhas da fic, que escondo da minha família, e comecei a passar os caps. Para o PC, então, aí vai o episódio que dará a linha de seqüência nos próximos caps. Espero que agradem minhas duas fiéis leitoras (Felipe Nani otimista em falar duas fiéis leitoras) e todos/todas os/as outros/outras que lêem minha fic, mais não deixam review. Meus sinceros agradecimentos, se vier pedrada, estou aceitando com muito prazer!

* * *

PIN-TÃO! 

Ikki parou de andar e começará a tremer com a visão que tinha. Na porta, estavam duas pessoas, em roupas pretas, fortes, só que uma era um anão que parecia um "tanquinho" de guerra e o outro, era um cara que fazia Aldebaran ficar pequeno perto deste.

Tatsumi: Ikki, venha aqui!

Ikki desceu as escadas, com muito receio, aquilo parecia ser uma armação, um complô, uma ameaça das grandes para ele. Também reclamava por estar sem o cosmo, sabia que do baixinho ele passava, mais aquele gigante simplesmente era uma MURALHA, não conseguia achar um ponto fraco neste.

Tatsumi: Bem, eles São o Pin-Tão!

Ikki assustara-se com este nome, Tatsumi ria da cara deste e os dois, bem, estavam impassíveis! Não moviam um músculo se quer!

Ikki: Como? Pintão?

Gigante: Mais é um idiota mesmo. Só pensa besteiras e coisas com duplo sentido, eu me chamo Tão e meu irmão mais velho, se chama Pin. Desprazer em te conhecer IDIOTA!

Ikki: Ahhhh! Mais porque vocês estão aqui?

Pin: Como Tatsumi tem certeza que você vai tentar fugir ao este ter que sair para fazer compras, então nos contratou para fazermos à segurança daqui e impedirmos tua saída.

Ikki: "Merda, meu último plano foi para o espaço, terei que suborná-los, como eu gostaria que o Tatsumi saísse agora.".

Tatsumi piscando para os dois: Eu terei que sair agora, então, cuidem deste infeliz. Daqui umas duas horas eu estou de volta.

Este saíra de casa, passado alguns minutos, Ikki começou a por sua última esperança em prática...

Ikki: Hei, vocês dois, não têm como entrarmos num acordo?

Tão: Como assim um acordo?

Ikki: Tipo, sei lá, alguma coisa que queiram para que eu possa sair daqui.

Pin: De maneira alguma, mas se você me derrotar, quem tudo bem, pode sair.

Ikki: "PFFFF, se eu perder para este baixinho nunca mais eu derrotarei ninguém na vida". Tudo bem, estas preparado TAMPIN? HAHA!

Pin: Fale menos e lute mais!

Ikki partiu para cima de Pin, mas descobriu que teria que mudar sua postura de luta, Pin batia no seu umbigo, não conseguiria acertar um soco naquele tampinha. Então ele começou a tentar chuta-lo, mas aquele anão parecia ser superdotado, dava saltos incríveis, num rápido movimento Pin passar no meio das pernas do Ikki e dera um golpe chamado "TOQUE PROFUNDO", aquele golpe desarmará Ikki, ele golpeará bem a região cutânea do Ikki com tudo, este desmaiara de dor no chão.

Tão: Nossa Pin, precisa ser tão violento?

Pin: Será melhor assim, você verá.

Logo Tatsumi voltará com tudo e então dispensará o Pin e o Tão, pagando tudo e agradecendo-os por terem segurado o Ikki e tê-lo iniciado para seus planos.

Tatsumi: Acorde Fênix e venha comer, deve ter aprendido a nunca subestimar um baixinho.

Ikki: Nem brinca, creio que seria melhor brigar com o grandão. Mas peraí, você esta me convidando para comer?

Tatsumi: Sim, como somos os únicos neste casarão, decidi fazermos um armistício, um período que não brigamos, só para fingirmos que fizemos as pazes para a Bruxaori, tudo bem?

Ikki: "Eu acho que vou entrar numa fria". Tudo bem.

Os dois desceram as escadas e chegaram à cozinha, Tatsumi ofereceu um pouco de suco a Ikki, que para fingir amizade acabou bebendo numa golada só. Não demorou nem cinco minutos, Ikki começou a cambalear e ficar tonto.

Tatsumi: Não estas bem, né Fênix?

Ikki: Desgraçado, o que fizestes?

Tatsumi: Achavas mesmo que poderia fazer tudo que fez comigo e escapar ileso, agora você sofrerá! Prepare-se para A VINGANÇA DO TATSUMI!

Após estas palavras, Ikki desmaiara e Tatsumi sorria maleficamente.

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

__

Um capítulo apenas para abrir o apetite ou fecha-lo, depende aí do gosto das pessoas. O que será que Tatsumi fará para se vingar? Será que teremos uma surpresa agradável ou não? Bem, aguardem até o próximo capítulo.

Abraços. (Querem um pouco de água também? Uhahuahuhuahua).


End file.
